the_amazing_world_of_gumballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Vegging
"The Vegging" is the fourth episode of Season 6 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the 200th episode overall. http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/the-amazing-world-of-gumball-the-vegging/EP014122931644?aid=zap2it Synopsis Gumball and Darwin want to veg out all day, but their plans go awry and they have to save the rest of the family. Plot The episode starts with Gumball waking up (scaring Darwin out of his sleep) excitedly at the prospects of a day they have long awaited: the long-awaited day they veg out, alleviated of the prospects of being dragged into another misadventure. Gumball then gives a passionate speech outlining his toga-wearing, vertigo-ridden visions for the day, and they make plans to get up once the discomfort of having to go to the bathroom exceeds that of lying in bed. Eventually, the two start enacting upon their plans, applying lip balm to their butts and faces to prevent chafing and putting the television sideways to accommodate for them lying down horizontally. He also demonstrates his preparedness in all scenarios by flashing a diaper he is wearing and using a series of extended hands to swap video games. They lie down and get into vegging position, but Darwin immediately struggles when he hears the phone ring; Gumball instructs him to use his brain to tune it out. Immediately after, a scientist from NASA bangs on their window instructing them that they must evacuate their house because a meteorite is on direct collision course for their living room, so they tune it out again. The meteorite lands and hatches open, unleashing a virus, so they tune it out once more. Suddenly, they are in a post-apocalyptic scenario where all of Elmore's residents have turned into mutants again, so they repeat the process; this leads to them cycling through world-ending scenarios, alien invasions and federations, and an intergalactic marriage until they finally return to their living room in relative piece, save for a Japanese game show host, but they decide to simply shrug it off. Unfortunately, their scheduled programming has been replaced by a documentary on the Swedish sheet metal industry, so Gumball tries to reach for his remote, but several activities outside, including the world collapsing into the Void, knock the remote just barely out of reach. He gives up, and shortly afterwards, receives an ominous call asking if he wants to play a game, though he immediately turns it off in anger at the world trying to get them to move. The figure contacting them, though, crawls out of their television in an attempt to terrorize the he and Darwin, though it backfires when they refuse to afford him any attention, leaving the creature so devastated that he leaves their house in shame. (The Japanese game show host also takes his leave at their bequest.) Suddenly, the doorbell rings, with Gumball announcing it as their burrito delivery. He then instructs Larry, the deliveryman, to shove it through their mail slot and use a shovel to toss it in their direction; this, naturally, creates a mess, but he and Darwin celebrate their victory regardless, giving him a tip (though it immediately gets pushed off of the shovel by the mail slot). As he leaves in annoyance, their house suddenly gets struck by lightning, destroying their television; nonetheless dissuaded, they contact Banana Joe to stream his own television for them. While watching, however, their couch gets affected by static, knocking them off, and the camera turns, revealing it to eerily have been converted into a flat piece of painted cardboard. Angered, Gumball challenges the universe to bring it on, causing their thermostat to begin glitching out and raising the temperature so high that they begin to melt; Gumball and Darwin simply lie down to escape the heat and continue to watch their phone. Suddenly, what they are watching gets interrupted by an emergency news report, where they find out that Nicole, Richard, and Anais crashed their car on the edge of a freeway bridge, teetering close to their doom. After faking each other out for a bit, they get up and go off trying to save them, though while sitting in swivel chairs to preserve their vegging. This turns out to be too much work for them, though, so they call Nicole (still trapped in the car) for a ride; this, naturally, doesn't work, and instead, they get Gary to mail them to their destination, arriving on the freeway bridge packaged in cardboard, still snugly in their seats. Mildly annoyed, Nicole throws her purse to Gary to pay for the delivery, and he throws back a single coin in change, but the force knocks their car loose, causing it to start tipping precariously off of the bridge. In the brink of time, though, and still sitting down, Gumball scoots his way over and weighs his legs down on the back of the car, saving the day. The family rejoices for a hug, but once again, Gumball and Darwin refuse to get up, and everybody else collectively sighs. Back home at last, Darwin confirms that they have nothing left on their to-do list, so he and Gumball lie back down and turn the television on. Suddenly, a bright light flashes in front of them and ominous writing appears on the wall, reading, "THIS IS A MESSAGE FROM THE FUTURE / THE STRANGE THINGS THAT HAPPENED TODAY WERE FOR A REASON AND IT WAS ALL THE WORK OF," but Gumball gets interrupted when he stumbles upon some candy inside of the couch cushions, and the two get excitedly distracted from the message entirely. The sender of the message ultimately gives up, writing, "ERF.... FORGET IT..." as they get back to watching their show, ending the episode on a cliffhanger. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Darwin Supporting Characters *Anais *Nicole *Richard Minor Characters *Santa Claus (mentioned) *Hazmat Workers *Pigeon *Gary *Carmen *Hot Dog Guy *Hobo *Jeff *Mayor of Elmore *Aliens *Insectoids *Insect Queen *Mike *Cam *Japanese Man *Colin and Felix *Manly Warrior *Dragon *Specter *Shooting Star *Banana Joe *Larry *Pilot *George *Hank *Doughnut Sheriff *French Fries Trivia *This is the 200th episode of the series. *The Void makes an appearance for the first time since a cameo in "The Boredom." *The game show that Gumball and Darwin are watching has "T _ _ S H _ W _ N D S A _ T _ _ S _ _ S _ N _" written on its panels, spelling out "THE SHOW ENDS AFTER SEASON _," presumably "6." *To build anticipation for this episode, Cartoon Network ran an event called Gumball's Couch Party, where viewers would send in videos of themselves saying what they thought was in the Wattersons sofa. The winner received $500, Gumball plush toys, a Gumball hoodie, and various other things. *Banana Joe holds his breath for 1 minute and 10 seconds. Continuity *Colin, Felix, and the Manly Warrior are seen on the same dragon from "The Boredom." *This is the second time Gumball and Darwin use their brains to tune something out. The first was in "The Stories." Cultural References *The scene where the figure crawls out of the Wattersons' TV is a reference to the scene where Samara crawls out of the T.V. in the 2002 film The Ring. *The voice that asks if Gumball and Darwin want to play a game is a reference to the character Jigsaw from the Saw franchise. *Pomp and Circumstance plays when Gumball explains vegging out to Darwin. *''ChatSnap'' and its respective dog filter is a parody of Snapchat and its camera filters. Errors/Goofs *The TV repeatedly switches positions throughout the episode from lying on its right side to lying on its left *Gary appears on Win or Don't Win but in the next scene delivers Gumball and Darwin to the expressway bridge. References fr:La glande Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Episodes